


Will's new robe

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maybe crossdressing, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal brought Will a new robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's new robe

That sunday morning Will woke up later than usual.

The sun was up and Hannibal had probably already eaten breakfast without him. Will couldn't complain. He was spent, aching in all the right places. Graham yawned and rubbed his chest as he got out of bed, still sleepy and grabbed his robe, putting it on. He realized it felt softer and silkier than usual but he attributed to Hannibal's love for dry cleaning everything after The Sock incident. 

So he went to the bathroom without a care in the world and blinked sleeply at his refletion in the mirror while brushing his teeth.

His hair looked wild and long enough to create life on its own. His beard was also in the side of hipster so he needed to shave soon. His neck was littered in bruises (both from hickeys and choking) and his chest... HIS CHEST! WHY THE FUCK WAS HE CLAD IN A KIMONO? A FEMALE KIMONO THAT ONLY COVERED UNTIL HIS DERRIERE? The floral kimono was made from pure silk and it felt like heaven against the bruised flesh of his ass but that wasn't the case. 

\- HANNIBAL!!!! 

He yelled splaterring tooth past in the mirror. He rinsed his mouth and stalked to the kitchen where he found Hannibal in soft looking clothes reading the newspaper and driking coffee.

Lecter didn't even looked fazed at the outburst. 

\- What, my cherry blossom? - He asked not even hiding his smirk. 

\- Where's my robe? 

\- That atrocious thing is in the trash where it belongs. It was stripes Will. Not even beautiful stripes. This one is much better. 

\- It's for women. 

\- Attire has no gender Will. 

\- It's short!

\- It allows me to see your gourgeous legs and thighs. 

\- What's next? You'll buy me lingerie? Stockings? Garters? 

Hannibal's eyes flashed. 

\- Don't tempt me. Now sit, breakfast will get cold. 

\- I'm the one who will get cold in this. 

But he sat down anyways. 

\- I'll get you another one for the winter. 

With that the discussiom was set.


End file.
